Snow in Minsk
by shamrosslyng
Summary: Natalia bersikeras ingin pergi ke restoran itu, walau badai salju tengah melanda. Alfred bingung, mengapa ia sangat ingin ke sana, walau akhirnya usaha yang mereka lakukan sia-sia. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Natalia ingin sekali menghabiskan malamnya di sana bersama Alfred? / fluff


Snow in Minsk

.

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Natalia melihat ke luar jendela.

Hujan salju malam ini turun dengan begitu lebat di Minsk, Belarusia. Jalanan di depan rumah mereka benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada sebuah taksi yang lewat—dengan kecepatan maksimal pula—kemudian tak ada apa-apa lagi yang lewat melintasi jalanan malam itu.

Setelah melihat hal tersebut, mata Natalia berubah sayu dan mulutnya melengkung sempurna ke bawah. Dia tidak terima dengan ini.

"Alfred." Panggilnya kepada seorang lelaki _dirty blond_ yang sedang asyik bermain dengan anjing peliharaan mereka di sofa yang ada di depan perapian. Lelaki itu segera menoleh sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya,

"Ada apa, Nat?" kata lelaki bernama Alfred itu.

"Saljunya turun lebat sekali." Kata Natalia lirih. Dia berjalan mendekati sofa tersebut, kemudian duduk tepat di samping Alfred.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan kita?" kata Alfred santai, pandangannya kembali tertuju kepada sang anak anjing Siberian Husky yang sedang menggigiti ujung syal yang ia kenakan.

"Kau tidak ingat, ya, kalau malam ini kita ingin makan malam di restoran itu?" kata Natalia dengan nada ketus. Dagunya dipangku dan pandangan menuju ke sembarang arah, dan berhenti kepada tumpukan koran pagi yang ada di sebuah meja kecil yang terletak di hadapan mereka.

"Oh, soal itu ya~~ Aku ingat, kok. Masa' aku melupakannya dengan secepat itu." kata Alfred. "Tapi maaf sekali, Nat. Mungkin malam ini kita tidak bisa makan di restoran itu, kan hujan saljunya turun lebat sekali. Mana mungkin kita pergi ke sana dengan payung. Adanya kita jadi boneka salju saat sampai di sana. Hehe."

Natalia mendengus sementara Alfred sibuk menertawakan lelucon yang ia lontarkan, tanpa peduli bahwa itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Kau memang ada benarnya. Tapi aku tidak terima kalau kita batal pergi ke sana." Kata Natalia.

Alfred hanya tersenyum sambil diam. Dia menyeruput kopi panas yang sedari tadi berada di meja yang berada di hadapan mereka, sambil membaca koran-koran pagi tadi yang tertumpuk begitu saja di meja itu.

"Lagipula, aku sudah rela meluangkan waktuku malam ini agar kita bisa pergi ke sana." Kata Natalia dengan ketus. "Tapi, hei lihat. Saljunya malah tambah lebat saja."

Natalia menunjuk ke arah jendela yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Alfred mengikuti arah jari Natalia, dan wanita itu memag ada benarnya. Saljunya malah tambah lebat dan lebih parah dari yang tadi.

"Kau juga kan? Kau rela membatalkan _meeting_-mu malam ini agar kita bisa pergi ke sana. Apa kau tidak merasa keberatan?" kata Natalia, menoleh kepada lelaki tersebut.

Alfred menyeruput kopinya sekali lagi, barulah lelaki itu angkat bicara dengan nada yang santai.

"Tidak kok. Lagipula _meeting_ itu tidak terlalu penting. Lalu, dengan hujan salju ini, kita bertiga—aku, kau, dan anak ini—bisa terkumpul kan? Jarang lho kita bisa terkumpul seperti ini. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu, jika kau mau." Kata Alfred, sambil mengelus-elus anak anjing yang kini tertidur itu. Alfred pun menaruh anak anjing tersebut di tempat tidurnya—yang mereka tempatkan di depan perapian, agar ia tidak kedinginan.

"Kau ini …" kata Natalia. "Memangnya, kita punya bahan makanan? Karena tak punya bahan makanan, makanya kita berencana untuk pergi ke restoran itu, kan?" kata Natalia lagi. "Yang ada di rumah ini hanya sebungkus cokelat batangan dan makanan anjing."

Alfred diam, dia tertawa renyah. Satu yang Natalia bingungkan dari orang ini; ia selalu tertawa bagaimanapun hal yang terjadi padanya—termasuk pada saat ini.

"Itu masalah gampang. Kalau kau mau, aku akan pergi ke mini market 24 jam yang ada di sebelah rumah kita." Kata Alfred. "Bersyukurlah karena ada mini market tepat di sebelah rumah kita, Nat."

"Kau benar, kau benar. Terserahmu sajalah. Tapi aku _tetap _ingin pergi ke sana." Kata Natalia ketus.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja sendiri." Kata Alfred, memancing Natalia. Natalia pun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pergi kalau kau tidak pergi juga." Kata Natalia.

Alfred tertawa—lagi.

"Haha, ternyata kau masih kekanak-kanakan, ya!" kata Alfred, menepuk puncak kepala wanita itu. "Hei, hujan saljunya mulai berkurang."

Natalia segera menoleh ke arah jendela. Benar saja. Hujan saljunya sudah mulai berkurang. Dengan cepat, Natalia menarik tangan Alfred untuk segera beranjak dari sofa tersebut menuju ke pintu utama rumah mereka. Tak lupa ia membawa anak anjing peliharaan mereka untuk ikut serta.

"Ayo, kita pergi!" kata Natalia semangat. Ia mengambil jaket biru tuanya dari gantungan jaket yang ada di dekat pintu mereka. Kemudian dia memasang syal biru tuanya, baik kepada dirinya maupun anak anjing mereka. Anak anjing tersebut nampaknya senang juga. Alfred pun turut senang dan memasang jaketnya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka memang pergi ke restoran yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka tersebut dengan berjalan kaki saja.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Natalia yang awalnya berseri-seri, seketika berubah menjadi masam.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sudah senang kalau hujan saljunya berhenti dan mereka bisa pergi untuk makan malam di restoran itu, ternyata restoran tersebut tutup. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan—apalagi tanda-tanda bahwa restoran tersebut sedang buka. Pintu kacanya digantungi tulisan tutup dalam tulisan Cyrillic, lampu-lampu hiasan yang biasanya dinyalakan di samping pintu tersebut juga dimatikan. Biasanya, kalau restoran tersebut buka, maka lampu yang ada di samping pintu restoran maupun di dalam restoran tersebut akan terlihat dari luar restoran. Tapi, malam ini tidak terlihat seperti itu. Restoran tersebut terlihat gelap gulita dan sunyi.

"Kurang … ajar …" gumam Natalia. Sorot matanya menampakkan kemarahan, dan Alfred tahu bahwa dia harus bersiaga sekarang.

Anjing yang semula ia peluk segera ia turunkan ke tanah—tapi Alfred memungutnya dan malah memeluknya dan perlahan-lahan menjauhi Natalia. Wanita tersebut berjalan mendekati pintu restoran tersebut, dengan perlahan-lahan namun pasti. Setelah sampai tepat di depan pintu tersebut, Natalia mulai beraksi tidak baik. Alfred menelan ludah.

Brak! Brak!

"SIALAN! SUDAH CAPEK-CAPEK KE SINI, PAKAI DEBAT DAHULU, PAKAI MENYUMPAHI SALJU DAHULU, TAPI KENAPA KAMU TUTUP?! DASAR SIALAN, SIALAN!"

Natalia menendang-nendang pintu kaca restoran tersebut. ia mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah yang ia punya—dalam bahasa Inggris agar orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di dekat mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

Alfred hanya diam untuk sementara ini. Dia membiarkan wanita itu puas menyumpahi restoran tersebut. Dia tak mau mencoba mengehentikan kemarahan Natalia sekarang, karena mencoba menghentikan kemarahan Natalia—baik secara halus maupun kasar—itu bisa berakibat fatal. Buktinya, beberapa tahun lalu—saat Natalia masih bekerja di kantoran—Alfred pernah mencoba menghentikan Natalia yang marah dan mengobrak-abrik meja rapat kantor mereka, tapi Alfred gagal. Alfred dihadiahi sebuah lebam di pipi dan bahu, karena Natalia memukulinya sebagai pelampiasan amarah terdekat.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Akhirnya Natalia berhenti memarahi dan mengeluarkan segera sumpah serapahnya kepada restoran tersebut. Kini ia tersandar di pintu kaca tersebut. Wajahnya semrawut seakan ingin menangis. Matanya menerawang. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan ada beberapa butiran salju yang menempel di situ. Alfred iba melihatnya.

"Nat?" panggilnya singkat. Dia mendekati Natalia pelan-pelan, dan ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

Natalia diam. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dan menutup wajahnya.

"Sialan."

_Walaupun sudah berhenti marah-marah, ternyata kata-kata wanita ini masih harus disensor ya_.

"Memang sialan!"

Natalia mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi. Dia kelihatan benar-benar marah dan kecewa. Dan Alfred bingung, kenapa dia harus sekecewa dan semarah itu? Hanya karena perihal kecil ini? Kan bisa saja mereka pergi ke restoran lain yang terletak tak jauh dari sana dan makan di sana.

"Nat, tenang. Kita kan bisa makan di restoran lain. Ya, kan?" hibur Alfred, kemudian terkekeh kecil untuk menghibur Natalia.

"Tidak mau! Aku hanya makan ingin di sini! Di sini!" kata Natalia, menegaskan kata-katanya.

"Tapi kan restoran ini tutup! Kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk segera buka! Jangan terlalu egois!"

"Aku tahu kalau aku egois—tapi aku tak ingin makan di tempat lain! Pokoknya aku hanya ingin makan di restoran ini! Karena ini demi kita, Alfred! Demi kita!"

"Apa maksud dari kata 'demi kita'? Mungkin ini hanya salah satu dari keegoisanmu, Natalia Arlovskaya!"

"Oh, beraninya kau memanggil nama margaku yang dahulu? Bukannya kau juga yang menggantinya? Kau ingat, kan, kalau kau adalah orang yang mengganti nama margaku menjadi Jones?"

"Memang benar, akulah yang mengganti nama margamu! Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kita sekarang!"

"Tapi, aku—"

Di tengah-tengah perdebatan sepasang suami isteri itu, butir-butir salju kecil mulai berjatuhan—dan ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan perdebatan mereka yang berlangsung sengit, percampuran antara bahasa Inggris dan Rusia. Anjing yang 'bertengger' di kepala Alfred segera bersuara dan menghentikan perdebatan mereka yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal yang mereka alami malam ini.

"Guk guk guk!"

Mereka berdua tersadar. Mereka melihat ke sekeliling. Tak sedikit orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik tidak jelas dengan teman atau kerabat mereka, sambil melintas di hadapan mereka, kemudian berjalan menjauhi mereka dan menyisakan tatapan heran.

Alfred menyenggol Natalia.

"Kita dilihat orang tuh, malu." Kata Alfred.

"Ah, ya." Kata Natalia. Dia berdiri. Membetulkan bajunya dan merapikan rambutnya. Anjing peliharaan mereka yang semula berada pada pelukan Alfred segera berpindah tangan menuju pelukan Natalia. "Kita pulang saja."

Alfred menghela napas. Dia juga ikut berdiri dan merapikan syalnya. Dia membuntuti Natalia yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Wanita itu tampak masih marah, walaupun hanya diam. Paling-paling dia akan menghadiahi Alfred dengan _death glare_ kalau Alfred menyinggung soal makan malam mereka yang tertunda.

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba butir-butir salju yang berjatuhan semulanya kecil, lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi besar dan menjadi seperti badai salju—seperti badai salju yang sebelumnya terjadi di Minsk, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke restoran tersebut.

Dengan cepat Alfred melepas jaketnya dan memayungkannya kepada Natalia—sementara dia sendiri tidak memakai apapun untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan hujan salju. Mereka mulai berlari, ketika hujan saljunya semakin parah.

"Al, kau tak apa kalau tanpa ja—" kata Natalia mulai khawatir, sambil memeluk anjing mereka dengan lebih erat lagi. Dia mengimbangi langkah Alfred yang tergesa-gesa di sampingnya.

"Yap! Jangan hiraukan aku! Aku tak apa!" kata Alfred, tak peduli bahwa dia sendiri kedinginan dan beberapa butir salju mulai menutupi kacamata dan bajunya—dan rambutnya jugga tak luput dari salju-salju tersebut.

Natalia mulai merasa tidak enak pada Alfred. Dan dia menyesal telah membawa Alfred untuk pergi ke restoran tersebut. Karena ternyata, _ending_-nya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Alfred mengeringkan rambutnya yang baru dicuci menggunakan handuk. Rasanya saat kepala kita ditumpuki salju itu lumayan menyenangkan, meskipun dingin—kata Alfred.

Natalia mengulurkan segelas cokelat panas kepada Alfred. Alfred melongok ke dalam gelas cokelat panas tersebut. Sudah ia duga. Ia tahu bahwa cokelat panas yang dibuat Natalia itu dibuat dari cokelat batangan, karena ia melihat ada batang cokelat yang tidak hancur sempurna. Tapi Alfred tak mempedulikannya. Asalkan masih panas—dan itu buatan Natalia, ia mau meminumnya.

Setelah menghirup cokelat panas itu, ia menaruh gelasnya di meja yang ada di hadapannya. Dia melirik ke arah Natalia—wanita itu duduk meringkuk di lantai dan mata violet-nya melihat ke arah perapian dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Anjing mereka yang semula berlompat-lompat tidak jelas di depan perapian kini sudah tertidur akibat dimarahi Natalia.

"Nat?" panggil Alfred.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Ehm, Nat?" panggil Alfred lagi.

Namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Ia memotong jarak mereka yang cukup jauh, dan Alfred juga ikut-ikutan duduk di lantai—tepat di samping Natalia.

"Nat?" kata Alfred.

Natalia akhirnya menoleh sedikit. Matanya melirik, tapi tetap tak bisa ditebak. Mulutnya terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia tahan. Tapi—

"Maaf."

Mata Alfred terbelalak kaget.

_Maaf_.

Apakah kata-kata itu berasal dari mulut Natalia?

"Ah, apa yang kau katakan tadi? Aku—" kata Alfred.

"Aku takkan mengulangnya." Kata Natalia sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Alfred.

Dari ekspresi Natalia yang minim, Alfred bisa tahu bahwa kata-kata Natalia tadi memang benar-benar kata _maaf_. Tapi, bisa-bisanya wanita yang jarang memaafkan orang ini minta maaf? Lagipula apa salahnya kepada Alfred?

"Aku tahu kau minta maaf tadi," kata Alfred santai. "Tapi untuk apa dan siapa?"

"Untukmu. Aku minta maaf karena telah bertengkar denganmu sebelum kita pergi. Lalu berteriak-teriak marah di restoran tadi. Lalu membuat kepalamu dipenuhi salju dan kedinginan." Kata Natalia. Dia tidak menoleh ke Alfred ketika mengatakan semuanya. Alfred tahu, mungkin ia benar-benar merasa _bersalah_ kali ini.

"Ah, tak apa-apa kok! Lagipula aku juga minta maaf lho, karena telah balas memarahimu di restoran. Aku memang bukan suami yang baik." Kata Alfred, merasa bersalah juga.

Intinya, mereka sama-sama bersalah.

"Kau … baik kok." Kata Natalia dengan lirih. Yang bisa mendengarnya mungkin hanya Alfred. Alfred terkekeh sebentar. "Itulah alasan mengapa aku menerimamu saja tiga tahun yang lalu."

Alfred mengingat-ingat pada saat ia melamar Natalia. Hm, tiga tahun lalu, pada saat mereka berumur 24 tahun. Mulai saat mereka berumur 23 tahun, mereka mereka sama-sama bekerja di sebuah kantor dan Alfred mulai menunjukkan kertarikan pada gadis platinum itu pada umur mereka yang telah menginjak 24. Tak lama, Alfred langsung melamarnya pada bulan Desember, katanya tak mau lama-lama mengulur waktu.

Eh, tunggu. Desember.

Alfred mengingat. Ini bulan Desember! Kemudian, dia mengingat tanggal pada saat ia melamar Natalia.

Tanggal 23 Desember.

Kemudian, pandangannya beralih kepada kalender bulan ini dan melihat hari ini adalah tanggal berapa.

Dan, _bingo_! Hari ini adalah tanggal 23 Desember! Kemudian, dia mengingat tempat dimana ia melamar Natalia. Kalau tidak salah ingat, dia melamarnya di kota ini—Minsk, di suatu tempat yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka sekarang.

Sepertinya, Alfred mulai mengetahui sesuatu yang ada di balik rencana Natalia yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke restoran tersebut—walaupun rencananya batal.

"Ah, Natalia! Aku ingat!" kata Alfred. "Aku ingat sekarang! Kau mengajakku ke restoran itu pada malam ini, untuk merayakan tiga tahun sejak aku melamarmu, kan?"

Natalia mengangguk cepat, namun ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah dan ia masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Alfred.

Alfred segera memeluk Natalia dari samping. Ia peluk wanita itu dengan erat, agar Natalia tak mengelak maupun menamparnya—karena biasanya Natalia menamparnya tanpa ampun kalau memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Natalia~~ Maafkan aku karena aku mengiramu egois tadi~~ Ternyata kamu hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita~~~" kata Alfred, dengan nada yang membuat telinga Natalia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Al, bisa lepaskan—"

Alfred tidak mendengarnya. Ia sudah terlanjur membenamkan wajahnya di rambut platinum Natalia dengan gemas.

"Alfred. Lepaskan."

Masih tidak mendengar. Salju ternyata telah memasuki celah telinga lelaki _dirty_ _blond_ tersebut.

"ALFRED!"

Sekali sentak, Alfred langsung melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Natalia. Tapi senyuman manisnya masih terukir di wajah tak berdosanya, membuat Natalia ingin meremas-remas wajahnya itu.

"Nat, sebagai gantinya, kau mau minta apa di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita ini~~? Kau boleh minta apa saja!" kata Alfred. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil terus tersenyum

Natalia terdiam. Ia merasa kalau ia tidak perlu apa-apa lagi. kalau ia nekad menuju restoran tersebut lagi, mungkin ia bisa menjadi sebuah manusia salju. Lantas … yang bisa ia dapatkan sekarang juga adalah Alfred. Tepatnya, _pelukan_ Alfred.

Natalia pun tanpa ragu segera memeluk Alfred dengan erat, seerat pelukan Alfred padanya tadi. Ia memeluk tubuh itu, membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang _dirty blond_ tersebut tanpa ragu lagi. Hal tersebut membuat Alfred tertawa kecil, antara mengejek Natalia dan senang karena ia mendapat balasan yang baik dari Natalia. Dan, menurutnya ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan yang paling manis.

"Ahaha, sudah kuduga! Kau pasti akan membalasnya~~"

Natalia tak peduli. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Alfred balas memeluknya dengan tangan besarnya tersebut. Tangan itu hangat, sehangat senyum pemiliknya dan membuat seukir senyum di wajah Natalia—tanpa Alfred sadari.

Sepertinya salju di luar sana tidak cukup dingin untuk mengalahkan kehangatan mereka, eh?

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

aih … akhirnya siberyoshka menyelesaikan fic ini …

sebenarnya fic ini mau saya publish di akhir tahun, tapi apa daya. saya sibuk nulis fic lain. maaf. tapi rasanya puasss banget nulis amebela fluff kayak begini! apalagi pas adegan peluk-pelukannya. Dan, saya malah _fangirling_ anjingnya. saya sempilin anjing imut itu karena menurut saya, asyik aja kalo amebela punya piaraan segitu imutnya~~ dan, saya bingung mau namain tuh anjing apaan. masa saya namain siberyoshka? Kasian nama authornya dijadiin nama anjing!

sudah ah! maaf kalau ada typo, dan _spasibo_ karena telah membaca~~


End file.
